A Beautiful Sin
by CrazyTacoSauce101
Summary: Ginny's in a insane asylum, her doctors trying to get to the root of her problems.What will be revealed? Find out. HermionexGinny slash
1. A Trip Back Through Time

**Warning: Don't like Femslash? Don't read.**

**Rating M: For Femslash.**

Ginny lay in her bed at the insane asylum that her parents had put her in at the beginning of the year. The room was small and empty. All that was in it was Ginny and her twin bed. The doctor in his white collared shirt and black nylon pants. His yellow clipboard in hand, he sat down in the chair he brought with him.

"Let's go over this again Ginny." He said sitting down. "What happened between you and Hermione?" Ginny stayed still; her tongue paralyzed, silence filled the room. He sighed in frustration as he wrote the date down and a few notes on Ginny's actions. "I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"Help? I don't need any help. I'm perfectly fine." Said Ginny.

He put his pen on the corner of his mouth and pondered the statement Ginny had exclaimed. "Tell me what happened between you and Hermione."

"Why? So you can tell my parents?"

"Your parents already know you were involved, but let's just start with the beginning. How did you two meet? When did the incident occur?"

"We met my first year at Hogwarts; she was in her second year."

"You've told me this before Ginny; we need to make progress with more information of what happened between you two."

"I know, it's just hard to talk about it, she just hurt me really bad."

He nodded with understanding. He clicked his pen open to begin writing down whatever Ginny would reveal.

"She was beautiful that day; the day that started this whole nightmare."

_Flashback_

Hogwarts was buzzing with excitement as the holidays drew near. Students laughed and giggled about; along with the professors hoping for a safe holiday. The Great Hall was crammed with Christmas trees and ornaments that floated all through the air. Mistletoe was placed delicately under window sills and door frames. Ginny hastily walked over to where Ron and Harry sat arguing about something; most likely stupid and not worth arguing over at all.

"I bloody told you Harry about that." Exclaimed Ron.

"No you didn't idiot, you were busy trying to get a spell right." Harry protested.

Ginny stood giggling beside Harry and Ron picked his head up to avert his eyes to Ginny who was across the table from him.

"Oh hello Ginny." Ron said.

"Hello boys, what are you two arguing about?"

"Were arguing about non-important things as usual." Smiled Harry.

"Oh how fun." Said Ginny, sarcastically.

Just then Hermione came running down the hall and flew into Harry's arms in an embrace.

"Nice to see you too Hermione." Harry said.

"Oh you guys are so much fun when we go back to Ron's house for Christmas, it'll be so exhilarating. I just can't wait!"

They all nodded their heads in agreement and began to talk amongst themselves of what they would do.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please read and review.**


	2. Back to Reality

Warning: Femslash.

Rating M: Language/ Femslash

Disclaimer I don't own hp

Ginny was sitting up leaning against the bed frame. She began to cry for a moment due to her brain going back to those old memories that will never happen again for her. Ginny touched the corner of her eye and felt the wet, moist tear of betrayal. Her heart began to ache with anguish. "She was the most beautifulist person I'd ever seen in my life." Sniffled Ginny.

The doctor sat in his chair silently. "Tell me what your thinking about right now." The doctor said after a sudden pause.

"Just her… I thought we would be together forever." The room was filled with sorrow and heart break. You could feel it circulating all around the room Ginny's tears rolled aimlessly down her white cheeks. Her eyes flooded wit despair that glittered in her eyes.

"This will pass in time Ginny but you have to let it out let all your feeling and allow yourself to let go. We have to continue this progress do you understand?"

Ginny nodded with agreement as she pushed her red straight hair behind her ear. "It was I got home to my parents house for Christmas when it all happened…because of me."

"Just take your time."

Ginny took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. "I was upstairs after dinner…" 

_Flashback._

Ginny went upstairs to put on her pjs. The room smelled if the Weasley's as they always did. Must and old. The carpet was filled with stains from accidents that occurred many years before them. She splashed some cold water onto her face. She took a towel and dappled her face with it. Then walked over to her bed and sat quietly upon it. The door creaked open and in came the beautiful, voluptuous Hermione Granger.

"Oh… hello Hermione I didn't think you would be coming to bed so soon." Stammered Ginny.

"Ginny its midnight why the hell wouldn't I come to bed?"

"I don't know I'm sorry." Ginny answered with embarrassment.

"I'm just going to change all right. You won't mind will you?"

"Uh no not at all why would…I." Ginny said as she watched Hermione take off her shirt to reveal her full sized breasts that hid behind her white lacey bra. Ginny stared helplessly at the older girl. All the Hermione had Ginny wanted. Hermione slip her jeans off to reveal her long lean legs. Ginny carelessly watched. She licked her lips with temptation.

Hermione went along and put her night shirt on and her cotton pants. Hermione picked up her head to meet Ginny's eyes that attempted to avert away from her. "What are you staring at Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing…um never mind."

"Your blushing Ginny. Are you all right?"

Ginny stood up defensively. She looked hesitantly at Hermione. "Why would anything be wrong?" Ginny asked pulling her shirt down.

"Well because you've been acting a bit weird lately."

Oh I hadn't noticed…sorry."

Hermione walked over to Ginny. She placed her hand on your shoulders she looked into Ginny's hazel green eyes.

Ginny's heart race with excitement of being touched by Hermione. Ginny shivered as she felt the hand of Hermione tighten.

"You can tell me anything I care about you." Hermione said.

Ginny couldn't breathe she was lost to Hermione's touch. "Hermione I'm not like most girls."

"Of course not silly you're a witch."

"No…a witch that…likes other…witches."

"I like you too Ginny what the hells the problem?"

"Not in a friend way Hermione. Like how your supposed to feel like with a boy."

Hermione took a step back in uncertainty. Then smiled at Ginny understandingly.

"I'm sorry I should just…Damnit." Ginny said looking down at the floor.

Hermione sweeped across the floor to pick up the young witch's face so her eyes could look directly into her own. "Don't be sorry." Hermione said. She tilted her head to one side pushing her soft lips against Ginny's. Ginny's eyes were wide open at first in confusion and frighteness but the soon willingly fell and she began to move her mouth voluptuously along with Hermione.

The two girls pulled away from one another and looked deeply into the others eyes. That was the start of it all.

Please read and review. I accept anonymous reviews.


	3. First Time

**Rating M: Sex and slash**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hp**

Ginny's back fell against the bed followed by Hermione that pressed her weight onto Ginny's thighs and pelvis bone. Hermione's curly brown hair fell seductively onto Ginny's childish face. Hermione began to kiss Ginny's neck playfully at first then with aggression. Ginny's moan escaped from behind her clenched teeth she could feel the cotton sheets in between her fingers as she gripped a handful of it into her hand as Hermione slipped her hand under Ginny's shirt. Hermione rubbed soothingly in between Ginny's young breasts. Hermione began to kiss Ginny more passionately now.

Ginny's tongue slid across Hermione's bottom lip asking permission to enter her mouth. She granted permission to Ginny and Ginny without hesitation pushed her tongue forcefully all the way back to Hermione's throat. She brought it slowly back up along Hermione's tongue dragging hers along Hermione opened her eyes in surprise that Ginny had such skill. They smiled at each other with amusement. Ginny pulled Hermione's shirt over her curly head Hermione's large voluptuous breasts were revealed as Ginny unsnapped her bra from the back. Ginny's left hand came hesitantly up to reach Hermione's breast and examined thoroughly.

Hermione's moan made Ginny want more. Her body was dense with sexual intentions that made her breathing get gaspier. Ginny began to kiss Hermione again as Hermione slipped off Ginny's shirt and pressed her feminine hand upon them. Ginny's mouth open wider to the touch with a look of surprise on her face Hermione slid one finger just along Ginny's pajama bottoms.

Ginny's back arched with arousement that Hermione stopped for a moment to study the young girl. Her straight hair was spread all over the pillow her stomach muscles tight, her eyes glowing with surprise and arousement, her mouth open and demanding to be kissed.

"Oh Hermione." Ginny moaned.

"Yes Ginny?" Hermione asked curiously amused.

"Do it please. I want to feel you." Ginny said looking deep into Hermione gorgeous green eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, oh god yes." Exclaimed Hermione as she caressed her face. Hermione then slipped her left hand into Ginny's pants and felt the moist opening that she would soon venture into. Hermione began to tease the young girl by deliberately avoiding the one place where Ginny wanted her to go. Ginny's gasps and moans made Hermione lip hide behind her front teeth. The finally she did it. She pushed two long feminine fingers past the opening and fluxuated her two fingers.

Ginny's eyes widened and her head was as far back as her neck would allow. Her back was arched with pleasure. And her arms wrapped around Hermione's lean sexy body. Tiny moans escaped from Ginny's virgin mouth at first. But when Hermione finnaly found Ginny's spot Ginny tried tremendously to hold back any noise at all for in fear she would be heard by her parents. Hermiones hand moved in a circle inside Ginny as she circles her hand her fingers did a kicking motion. Ginn'ys moans were getting louder and louder as she neared her climax. Hermione felt Ginny's muscles contract the released all there wonderfully wet juices she felt them engulf her hand.

Ginny's breathing came slowly down to a calming breathing. Hermione laid down next to her and said. "Are you all right?"

"Alright? Hermione that was amazing."

"I've never done that before." Hermione admitted.

"Neither have I."

The two girls allowed there eyes to close and there bodies to relax and there mins to drift off into a black obis of dreams.

Please review.


	4. The Price You Pay

**Rating M: Femslash.**

**Disclaimer I don't own hp.**

Hermione awoke to a sleeping Ginny that lay peacefully. Hermione studied the young sleeping girl she rested in her arms safe as can be. Hermione traced the outside of Ginny's face with her index finger. Ginny' face glowed in the sunlight that peeked through the window.

"You're so beautiful." Hermione said.

"No I'm not." Ginny said yawning away from Hermione.

"You brat you've been awake this whole time?"

"Mmhmm and I was doing that to you while you slept."

"You're so adorable." Hermione laughed.

Ginny giggled nervously at Hermione's statement about her. "Hermione… last night was incredible and it confirmed all my feelings about you." Ginny said placing her soft white hand on Hermione's cheek.

"What is it?" Hermione sounded concerned.

"I think I love you." Ginny struggled to say. Hermione's eyes were full of confusion and mixed emotions at first. Then her eyes softened and said, "I think I love you too Ginny."

The two girls immediately smiled at one another and then kissed each other tenderly and lovingly. While the two girls were caught in a sea if love and emotions. Footsteps drew near to them. The girls were oblivious to the creaking stairs that were trying to warn the girls of somebody approaching. But they didn't hear anything.

"Girls do you want eggs and bacon or…" Mrs. Weasley's voice was cut short when she saw the topless girls in bed together.

Ginny's heart raced with embarrassment and then the culprits pulled away from each other and got out of bed looking for their tops.

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley shouted with authority and alarm. Soon Mr. Weasley was upstairs next to his wife with the same disgust look on his face. "What's all this?" He said looking over to his daughter who had just gotten her shirt on.

"Ginny?" Her mother said tearing up.

"Mom…no…please." Ginny stammered.

Mr. Weasley looked at Hermione sharply saying. "You get out of my house. Get out of my house now!"

"No!" Ginny yelp as her mother held her back away from Hermione as she was being pulled out of the house. Cries echoed throughout the room. Tears flooded eyes as dreams and love went out the door.

"You can't do this!" Ginny cried as Hermione was forced out of the house.

"Oh yes we can little girl." Mr. Weasley said. "And were going to put an end to this right now." He picked up the phone and dialed fast. "Hello I need to speak to Dr. Stiles please." A pause came. "Hello Dr. Stiles?... Yes I need to check in a patient… my daughter."


End file.
